


Knifeplay (Day 3)

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: It was just a quiet sound his clothes made when they ripped apart under Logan's claws, but he still heard it.





	Knifeplay (Day 3)

It wasn‘t that he didn‘t trust Logan. Otherwise, he wouldn‘t be here. It was just that it was… it was just insane. He was insane. And they didn‘t even have to talk about Logan. His breathing got faster.

„We don‘t have to, pup, you know?“, Logan said with a low rumble, barely touching him, still clothed. Logan was already half naked before Scott even trusted his own voice to work before asking Logan to use the claws. It wasn‘t even something unusual. He read about this. Once. People liked to be cut, sometimes. Liked to have their clothes cut off. To feel a knife. Scott didn‘t knew if he belonged to those people, but suddenly he wanted to try.

„Yes. I know.“, Scott answered, more a whisper than anything else. Logan smiled dangerously before Scott heard a sharp sound. The sound from Logan's claws, extending. Careful, Scott turned his head as he felt the claws coming down on his throat, carefully sliding down. It was just a quiet sound his clothes made when they ripped apart under Logan's claws, but he still heard it. And he heard himself moaning, even more, when the claws touched his skin.

„Stop writhing or I‘ll cut you.“, Logan said, indifferent. He couldn’t hear any emotions in his lover's voice. Scott whimpered, imagined the claws cutting him, just a bit, barely enough to draw blood. A low chuckle reached his ear.

„Of course, if you want that, don‘t stop on my behalf.“

Scott nodded, moaning again as the claws touched his chest again. They felt cool against his overheated skin, even though he didn‘t wear a shirt now anymore. Not really.

Maybe he liked cutting more than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
